Insupportable !
by Blue Cinnamon
Summary: One shot pour Belokiukiuni... Quand Sirius veut prouver à Moony qu'il a raison... Paring: Remus et ?..réponses aux reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : rien est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi, le reste est à J. K. Rowling.

**Cadeau pour Bel-o-kiu-kiuni, une promesse est une promesse !**

**Merci pour ton one-shot Harry-Katie !**

**C'était la première fois (à ma connaissance du moins lol) qu'on me dédiait quoique ce soit depuis la maternelle **

**(Mathieu, j'ai adoré ton coloriage de _L'inspecteur Gadget_ merci encore)**

One-shot sur Remus Lupin et…

**

* * *

**

**Insupportable !**

_Bel-o-kiu-kiuni... Allez voir les fics que cette formidable auteur et traductrice publie !_

_Je suis fan !_

Remus Lupin poussa un dernier soupir d'agacement. Les jérémiades de Sirius devenaient tellement pénibles qu'il envisagea, dans un premier temps, de s'enfoncer des pages de son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie dans les oreilles, puis, après réflexion, une deuxième solution lui vint en tête: les enfoncer dans la gorge de son ami. Alors que cette idée (fort séduisante) se formait dans son esprit, Sirius continua de déblatérer sans discontinuité.

"… Mais vous ne comprenez pas les gars… Cette fille est **VRAIMENT** insupportable et quand je dis **VRAIMENT** et ben _c'est vé-ri-dict !..._ C'est comme… _C'est comme"_

Sirius fit une pause pour argumenter son soliloque. Remus remarqua alors que James n'écoutait absolument pas et dessinait des lutins sur son devoir d'Enchantement.

" Euh… Prongs?"

"Mmmh ?" Murmurra le susnommé sans grande conviction.

"Tu te rends compte que tu devras réécrire ton parchemin ?"

James jura et tenta d'effacer ses scribouillages sous les ricanements de Peter et Remus.

" Patfood, si tu arrêtais de geindre, je ne serai pas obliger de trouver une occupation de survie" Gronda l'attrapeur griffondor.

Sirius, loin d'écouter les réprimandes de son meilleur ami, repartit dans sa lancée.

" Mais les mecs… Narcissa est _siiiii insupportable_ ! Je veux dire… J'ai passé toutes les vacances de Noël avec elle et j'ai failli la pousser par la fenêtre plus d'une fois !..."

" Elle peut être encore pire que toi ?" Coupa Remus.

James et Peter s'esclaffèrent.

" Cela vous fait marrer ? Moi pas." Bouda l'adolescent.

Peter tenta de calmer le jeu comme d'habitude…

" Peut-être que le problème est la différence d'âge… Tu es en 4ème année, elle est en 7ème année… C'est sûr que tu lui parais un peu… Jeune…"

Et comme d'habitude, Peter empira la situation: Sirius vira au rouge et recommença à ronchonner avec d'autant plus de force.

" Elle est si froide, si indifférente !"

" Autant que toi tu es chaud et exubérant ?" Se moqua James.

Sirius s'empourpra. Il est vrai qu'il était de nature assez volage et adorait plaquer une fille dans, ce qu'il appelait pompeusement, Les Règles de l'Art… Ce qui revenait à dire "_faire éclater la fille en sanglots_". Il avait eu 15 ans quelques jours auparavant et plongeait directement dans "_l'âge bête_".

" Ce n'est pas pareil, Moony !... Elle ne rit jamais, elle ne boit pas… La seule fois où je l'ai vu sourire, et encore si on peut appeler _çà_ sourire, c'était quand elle a reçu un carte de vœux de Lucius Malfoy_… Lucius Malfoy_ ! Elle lit, se fait une petite beauté après cela rien ! Enfin si… Elle se plaint **tout le temps**… Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout le temps et pour rien en plus ! Des détails… Des trucs inintéressants… Et elle se répète en plus"

" Y a des gens comme çà" Souffla James d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

" Y parait même que c'est contagieux…" Ajouta Remus l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Remus, James et Peter éclatent de rire.

" Très spirituel, bande de trolls !" Grinça le beau brun. "Ha, ha, ha… Qu'est ce que je m'amuse…"

Remus fit une petite révérence.

" Tout le plaisir était pour moi".

" Ce n'est pas vous qui passez les fêtes avec _ces_ gens… Noël, c'est censé être un moment joyeux… Pour moi, c'est plus épiler le dos de Rusard qu'une balade en forêt…"

James tapota le dos de son ami.

" Si tu dis qu'elle est invivable… J'te crois."

" Moi aussi" Ajouta Peter.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Remus.

" Moi, je pense que t'en rajoutes, cette fille ne peut pas être aussi chiante que tu le dis… C'est juste que tu ne l'aimes pas."

Les yeux de Sirius étincelèrent.

" Tu verra bien".

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment le lycanthrope mais il ne put en savoir plus: il avait rendez-vous avec Pompom pour un petit examen de santé. Remus devait être dans un bon état physique pour ses transformations car cela pouvait devenir dangereux s'il était malade ou blessé. Il avait régulièrement des entrevues toujours trop nombreuses et fastidieuses à son goût. Le laissant seul aller vers son bourreau, les autres Maraudeurs commencèrent à comploter.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, le griffondor trouva James adossé à côté d'une fenêtre.

" Alors ?"

" Tout est okay, parfait, génial, merveillux… Bref, plein de temps perdu pour rien"

Le visage de James s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

"Parfait"

Remus trouva un peu étrange que son ami soit si heureux de sa bonne santé. Tandis qu'ils passaient dans un couloir désert, James articula bien fort une phrase un peu étrange.

" Je crois que ce soir, nous mangeons de l'agneau, c'est horrible de penser que l'on va manger du bébé… Non ?"

Remus n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il fut poussé dans un placard totalement noir sous les rires des autres Maraudeurs. Il tambourina la porte, jura, pesta, maudit, insulta, conjura une grande panoplie de sortilèges mais rien n'y fit: le placard restait toujours fermé **et** sans lumière. Résigné, Remus se laissa tomber sur le sol… Sol sui était assez inégal…

" Mais fais attention où tu t'assois !"

Remus sursauta et se leva précipitamment.

" Désolé"

"Pas assez à mon goût" Rétorqua une voix hautaine, froide et définitivement féminine.

Le jeune homme bénit l'obscurité: il rougissait comme jamais.

" Pas la peine de râler" Fit-il soudain " Tu pouvais dire que tu étais là".

" Tu n'as pas tellement chercher à savoir" Répondit la fille d'un ton cinglant.

A cette seconde, Remus hait du plus profond de son âme Sirius. Cet espèce de crétin brun l'avait enfermé avec sa cousine Narcissa Black pour tenter de lui prouver Merlin sait quoi. La jeune femme se leva et, au bruit qu'elle faisait, il sut qu'elle s'époussetait. Au bout deux minutes (des vrais !), n'y tenant plus, il poussa un grognement d'exaspération.

" Je crois que tes vêtements n'ont plus une seule poussière, s'il te reste au moins quelques fibres bien sûr".

" J'arrive pas à croire que je suis coincée avec _une poufsouffle de 1ère année_"

" Je suis UN griffondor de 4ème année !" Hurla Remus

"MMh, si cela peut te faire plaisir", concéda Narcissa.

Le garçon se demanda si baffer une fille plus grande que lui était permis…

" Je vais rater ma manucure" Soupira-t-elle soudain.

Remus se retint de dire quoique ce soit.

" En plus je devait voir si j'avais reçu mes nouvelles robes… Quelles horreurs… j'espère que Mandy Appletree ne va pas les essayer pendant mon absence… Sinon je les brûle …"

"_C'est toi que je vais brûler_" pensa soudain Remus.

" … Et dire que j'attendais cette commande avec impatience ! J'avais menacer de mort cette couturière…"

"_C'est toi qui va mourir_" enragea intérieurement le pauvre garçon.

" … Enfin tu ne dois pas comprendre cela… Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe de poufsouffle…"

"Je suis **UN griffondor** et je suis**UN sang pur**… de toute manière le sang ne compte…"

" Tais-toi, gamine, tu me colles la migraine…"

" _C'est toi qui me transperce le crâne_" pensa Remus.

"… Et si j'ai mal à la tête, il faudra que je prenne une potion et demain j'aurai le teint brouillé… j'espère que cette idote de Pomfresh aura enfin un antidote adéquate pour peau sensible sinon je la torture…"

" _C'est toi que j'vais torturer_" Pensa-t-il automatiquement.

Plus le temps passé, plus l'obsession de Remus augmentait: faire taire cette fille; il lui avait coupé la parole, il l'avait insulté, il avait tenté de lui jeter un sort (Sirius avait prévu le coup et avait mis de la poudre Absorbe-Magie)… Quand elle commença un monologue sur "_Pourquoi la soie est mieux pour ma peu si fine et délicate et comment toi, être inférieur nauséabond, tu devrais le comprendre_", le malheureux griffondor perdit l'esprit et utilisa une mesure extrême. Il sauta sur Narcissa et entreprit de l'embrasser avec pour objectif: la faire taire ! A sa grande surprise, c'était assez agréable voir même _super agréable_… Remus n'avait encore jamais embrassé qui que ce soit et les lèvres douces et tendres de la belle Black le firent frissonner au plus haut point. Après un temps, il réalisa qu'elle répondait à son baiser… Au départ, il n'avait pas réellement tilté, mais là… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il embrassait une serpentarde et celle-ci avait l'air d'apprécier ! Au fur et à mesure des minutes, ses mains devinrent plus audacieuses et lorsque la langue de la jolie blonde lui ordonna d'ouvrir la bouche, par des pressions, Remus eut l'impression de littéralement s'embraser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparent à regret.

" Pourquoi…" Tenta la 7ème année d'une voie chevrotante.

Remus sourit.

"Sirius a raison: tu es VRAIMENT insupportable"

A peine avait-il dit cela que la porte s'ouvrit. Dehors les attendaient les trois autres Maraudeurs. Sirius fit une Danse de la Joie pour fêter sa "victoire" en hurlant "J'avais raison ! Moony l'a dit !".

" Moony, tu as du gloss dans le cou" Chuchota James avec une discrétion que Remus ne lui connaissait pas.

Ce dernier essuya d'un geste vif l'endroit incriminé sous le regard narquois du jeune Potter. Fort heureusement, ni Sirius et Peter n'avaient vu quoi que ce soit. Narcissa insulta copieusement son cousin et quand ils partirent, aucuns des garçons ne virent les deux Blacks se faire un léger clin d'œil….

_**Blue Cinnamon !**_

J'xige des reviews pour savoir si le style plait !... Faudra bien un jour que D'un point de vue à l'autre se finisse (si si cela arrivera !)

Haha ! Je SAIS faire un truc mignon ! Vous avez vu ? Hahah ! Bon d'accord ce n'est pas encore Arlequin version ado...

Pas de personnages torturés, déshabillés, pas de sexe ou de pièce de théâtre tordue !

Voilà… **Bel-o-kiu-kiuni**… J'espère que cela t'a plu ! Je l'ai écrit rien que pour toi !

Enfin... Je pars après demain donc... Je verrai si j'ai encore le temps d'écrire et si je pourrais le faire là-bas... Sinon toutes les fics en pause jusque Décembre !


	2. R a R

**Réponses aux reviews (merci)**

**Mais vous pouvez continuer de m'envoyer des reviews... **

**Bel-o-Kiu-Kiu : **Pas de quoi pour ce one-shot ! J'avoue que je suis un peu choquée par ta review : tu parles vraiment du one-shot lol. C'est clair que des Barbara Cartland en herbe il y en a sur fanfiction ! mdr. Tu décris très bien le style dans ta review (elle m'a rappelé plein de truc que je n'i jamais fini de lire) J'adore Remus comme personnage. Il est à la fois pince sans rire et très ambigu. Le passage où il découvre que Peter est le traître dans le tome 3 est troublant je trouve. Il est VRAIMENT dangereux lol. Tu te fais toujours vvrer par tes frères ? j'ai la solution. J'ai fait ça à mon père (je suis amorale). Tu leur/lui fais croire qu'il(s) a/ont grossi : dérèglement de la balance, limer les boutons de pantalons (c'est pour l'usure, couper un morceau est trop flag'), remarques de temps à autre. Résultat tu les fais complexer du genre "tu passes trop de temps sur l'ordi, c'est normal que tu t'empâtes" et op tu récupère l'ordi. Mouhaha.

**Bloody-Angel-Me : **Jeremercie (et rougis) pour le compliment !

**Les Shizo **Merci ! (que dire de plus ?)

**Eileen Ana :** Merci ! (c'est mignon les petites reviews)

**Ailes Ecarlates : **Il est chouette ton pseudo. Etre amie avec Sirius… Cela doit être cool… Si on est pas susceptible lol. Mais vouloir des blagues à ses propres dépend… oui un peu maso… Mais on l'est tous dans notre genre -.

**Elsyla : **lol c'est vrai qu'un one-shot Remus-Narcissa… C'est pas très courant. Merci pour les compliments ! Et non je n'arrête pas d'un point de vue à l'autre… (je saute la mise à jour cette semaine mais c'est exceptionnel)

**Faby.Fan :** Merci le one-shot est un système génial quand on a pas le temps de faire un chapitre (qui est plus compliqué vu qu'il faut tenir compte des chapitres précédents et à venir) ou que l'on veut faire un cadeau.

**Erika : **Le clin d'œil… Et oui, Sirius restera un grand farceur. (soupire) Merci pour la review et contente que cela t'aie plus.

**Blue Cinnamon**

Merci a tous pour vos adorables reviews ! c'est bon pour le morale !


End file.
